Just Mercy
Just Mercy is a 2019 American legal drama film directed by Destin Daniel Cretton. Storyline Plot Just Mercy shadows world-renowned civil rights defense attorney Bryan Stevenson as he recounts his experiences and details the case of a condemned death row prisoner whom he fought to free. Genre * Drama Motion Picture Rating * M''' (Australia) * '''PG (Canada) * 11 (Denmark) * IIA (Hong Kong) * 12A (Ireland) * G''' (Japan) * '''12 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''PG13 (Singapore) * 12A (UK) * PG-13 (USA) Images Just Mercy 2019 poster.jpg Just Mercy 2019 poster 2.jpg Cast and Crew Director * Destin Daniel Cretton Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Destin Daniel Cretton (screenplay) * Andrew Lanham (screenplay) * Bryan Stevenson (memoir) Cast * Michael B. Jordan - Bryan Stevenson * Jamie Foxx - Walter McMillian * Brie Larson - Eva Ansley * Rob Morgan - Herbert Richardson * Tim Blake Nelson - Ralph Myers * Rafe Spall - Tommy Champan * O'Shea Jackson Jr. - Anthony Ray Hinton * Lindsay Ayliffe - Judge Foster * C.J. LeBlanc - John McMillian * Ron Clinton Smith - Woodrow Ikner * Dominic Bogart * Hayes Mercure - Jeremy * Karan Kendrick - Minnie McMillian * Kirk Bovill - David Walker * Terence Rosemore - Jimmy * Darrell Britt-Gibson - Darnell Houston Producers * Mike Drake (executive producer) * Asher Goldstein (producer) * Daniel Hammond (executive producer) * Gabriel Hammond (executive producer) * Michael B. Jordan (executive producer) * Charles D. King (executive producer) * Niija Kuykendall (executive producer) * Jennie Lee (associate producer / creative executive) * Gil Netter (producer) * Bryan Stevenson (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * September 6, 2019 (Canada) (Toronto International Film Festival) * October 3, 2019 (USA) (Mill Valley Film Festival) * October 5, 2019 (UK) (London Film Festival) * October 10, 2019 (USA) (Hamptons International Film Festival) * October 20, 2019 (USA) (Heartland International Film Festival) * October 21, 2019 (USA) (Chicago International Film Festival) * November 7, 2019 (Poland) (American Film Festival) * November 16, 2019 (USA) (AFI Fest) * November 17, 2019 (USA) (Lone Star Film Festival) * December 10, 2019 (Brazil) (Rio de Janeiro International Film Festival) * December 25, 2019 (USA) (limited) * January 8, 2020 (Indonesia) * January 9, 2020 (Brazil) * January 10, 2020 (USA) * January 14, 2020 (Lithuania) * January 16, 2020 (Netherlands) * January 16, 2020 (Portugal) * January 17, 2020 (Spain) * January 17, 2020 (UK) * January 17, 2020 (Ireland) * January 17, 2020 (Taiwan) * January 22, 2020 (Philippines) * January 23, 2020 (Australia) * January 23, 2020 (Denmark) * January 23, 2020 (New Zealand) * January 23, 2020 (Saudi Arabia) * January 24, 2020 (Finland) * January 29, 2020 (France) * January 30, 2020 (Italy) * January 31, 2020 (Iceland) * February 20, 2020 (Singapore) * February 21, 2020 (Bulgaria) * February 27, 2020 (Argentina) * February 27, 2020 (Germany) * February 27, 2020 (Greece) * February 27, 2020 (Russia) * February 28, 2020 (Japan) * February 28, 2020 (Mexico) * March 6, 2020 (Poland) Trailer Release Date * September 4, 2019 Company Credits Production Companies * Endeavor Content * Macro * Netter Productions * One Community * Outlier Society * Participant Distributor * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Worldwide) (theatrical) Technical Specs Runtime * 136 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films